1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device which can change the shift position of a shift lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mechanical-type shift locking mechanism used in a shift lever device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-127695), pivoting of a shift lever is set in an impeded state or an allowed state due to a stopper link, which is a locking member, being moved to a locking position or an unlocking position by the urging force of a biasing member.
In this conventional shift locking mechanism, the urging force of the biasing member must be set appropriately in consideration of both the ability to move and operate the shift lever from the “P” shift position and the ability to move and operate the shift lever to the “P” shift position, which makes designing and manufacturing difficult.